Hay que romper las reglas del Ravel
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Mi primer fic! Basada en el futuro malo de "caos en el tiempo" de Angelus19. Isabella ahora recuerda a Phineas y va a buscarlo pero se da cuenta de que Phineas esta en Inglaterra y en un loquero. Ahora ella ara hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de ahi y lo mas importante: Recordarle quien es.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

Hoy todos estamos de fiesta.

La rebelión se ha acabado. Todos somos libres, libres para siempre. Por eso hoy estamos de fiesta, además ya he recordado casi toda mi vida, es mas, ya puedo recordar cuantos años tengo, quien era mi madre, quienes eran (y siguen siendo) mis amigos. Y también recuerdo mis antiguos pasatiempos y aficiones, además de recordar que estaba enamorada.

Si. Lo se, que raro. Enamorada. Y no podía recordarlo, pero ahora ya puedo y ahora se que estoy enamorada de Phineas Flynn.

Puedo recordarlo, no con mucha claridad, pero puedo recordarlo, su cabello rojo y los ojos azules…. Sip aun puedo recordarlo un poco.

Pero… hay un problema. No sabemos donde esta.

Hace unos ¿Qué será? ¿Cuatro años? Cuando todos caímos bajo la esclavitud del Dr. Doofensmirtz el se fue, nos borraron la memoria a todos y no sabemos nada de el. Ferb intenta localizarlo, pero aun no hemos encontrada que muestre su paradero.

Oh, cierto… olvide de nuevo presentarme.

Soy Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, tengo veinte años y vivo en Danville. La cual ha vuelto a ser como era antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Lo hemos encontrado!**

Camine por el pasillo, no tenia nada que hacer, así que fui a verlos.

-Hola chicos!- dije entrando a la antigua sala de comando de la rebelión- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Hola a ti también Isabella-respondió Candace con dulzura, como siempre tenia que hacer cuando yo estaba cerca.

-Y ¿Qué hacen?- dije al ver que nadie se había molestado en contestar mi pregunta.

-Nada- respondió Ferb- lo de siempre. Tratando de localizarlo

Mi rostro se ilumino y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Estaban hablando de el.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- pregunte, sin siquiera percatarme del entusiasmo en mi voz.

Ferb y Candace se miraran entre si, luego miraron el monitor luego a mi.

-Algo asi-comenzo a decir Candace

-Sigo creyendo que no hay que decirle-interfirió Ferb. Lo mire confundida

-¿Decirme que?-pregunte mirando a Ferb. Este suspiro y miro a Candace, que parecía que estaba decidida a decirme lo que ocurría.

-Bien, como quieras-dijo Ferb dándose por vencido-díselo, pero haya tu.

Candace tomo aire y se planto frente a mí.

-Izzy-oh no, algo andaba mal porque siempre que me dice así algo va mal-lo hemos encontrado… pero no…

Antes de que ella terminara la frase yo ya estaba brincando de felicidad, ¡Lo habían encontrado! Por fin lo habían encontrado.

-Y ¿Dónde esta? ¡Quiero verlo!- dije emocionada.

-Ese es el problema- respondió Candace, mi felicidad se apago un segundo- El no esta aquí.

-Oh- dije comprendiéndolo a la perfección- ¿Entonces… donde esta?

Espere la respuesta de Candace, pero en su lugar, escuche la voz de Ferb diciéndome:

-Esta en Londres, Inglaterra. En el Hospital Psiquiátrico Ravel.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Voluntarios?**

-Un… ¿Qué?-pregunte- Hospital psi… ¿Qué?

-Psiquiátrico- me respondió Ferb- Esta en un hospital donde hay millones de locos.

-¿Y porque?-pregunte- ¿Por qué esta allí?

-Sencillo- respondió Ferb- No recuerda nada, la gente debió creer que estaba loco.

Seguía sin entender nada.

-No entiendo- dije con sinceridad- ¿Por qué se fue?

Candace miro a Ferb reprochándole.

-Eso no importa ahora- tercio Candace- lo que importa, es que tenemos que ir por el.

-¿Y quien puede ir?- pregunte.

Ferb sonrió, como si estuviera burlándose.

-Tu

-¿¡QUE!?-grite

- Tu eres la única a la que puede reconocer-respondió Ferb- va a ser sencillo vas allá, lo sacas de ahí y lo traes, no puede ser tan dificil

-No puedo hacer eso-dije furiosa-apenas y recuerdo donde vivo y quienes son ustedes… no puedo ir sola.

-tus sentidos de orientación han mejorado mucho-respondió Ferb- no creo que tengas muchos problemas.

Iba a responderle cuando Vanessa entro en la habitación. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ferb y me sonrió.

-Hola ¿Qué están…?

-¿estas loco?-pregunte-no iré

-bueno si no vas…-dijo Ferb

-¿Adonde…?-lo interrumpió Vanessa

-A Inglaterra-le contesto Candace

-¿Por qué?-pregunto nuevamente

-Encontramos a Phineas.

-oh… Ferb yo podemos ir-contesto Vanessa

-¿¡QUE!?-dijo este.

-Esta decidido- tercio Candace- Iran Isabella, Vanessa y Ferb.

-Pero yo no…-comenzó a decir Ferb

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Ferb-le respondí-No debe ser tan difícil.

…

_Lo siento, lo siento… me tarde mucho no volverá a pasar_

_Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ravel**

Mire por primera vez la ventana del taxi y me sorprendí. Jamás había estado en otro lugar que no fuese el Área Limítrofe, en cambio allí, ¡vaya! Era muy nublado y según algunos de los libros que he leído casi no salía el sol. Pero eso no me importaba en ese momento. Lo que sentía era una mezcla de emociones; primero, me sentía feliz de estar allí, de ir a otros lugares; pero a la vez sentía mucho nerviosismo ¿y si ya no era el de antes? No, imposible, el seguiría siendo el mismo, aunque pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-pregunte a Ferb, que hasta ese momento estaba hablando con Vanessa.

-No, falta mucho-contesto- esta del otro lado de la ciudad.

Resople. Volví mi vista hacia la ventana, que ahora estaba cubierta de gotitas de lluvia.

-¡Hola! Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlo?

-Si, emmm… ¿podría decirme si esta mi hermano aquí?-pregunto Ferb, estábamos en una elegante sala de espera, allí había una pecera, el y Vanessa me dijeron que estuviera callada y que mirara los pececitos de colores de esta.

Una señora de mediana edad me miro, en ese instante le estaba hablando a un pececito azul cuando me hablo.

-Hola nena ¿como estas?- lo dijo con voz maternal, como si le hablara a un niño- ¿te perdiste encanto?

Mire hacia la recepción y no vi a nadie, me aterre y asentí.

-Awww pobrecita- repitió con esa misma voz maternal-ven, ven conmigo, buscare a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo no vengo con mis padres- dije- vengo con mis amigos, estamos buscando a mi novio-me ruborice- bueno… algo así, creemos que esta aquí- la señora asintió-pero estaba con ellos y ahora ya no están… ¿segura que puede encontrarlos?

-claro que puedo, ahora ven conmigo-y me extendió la mano, vacile al tomársela- anda vamos, ven-y tome su mano.

_Mire los jardines de nuevo, todo estaba como antes, pacifico y tranquilo._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG_

_¡Oh diablos! Ha sonado la estúpida campana otra vez, no quiero ir a comer, ¿y haci quieren que me tranquilice? Valla, todo es tan tranquilo aquí que no quiero pararme. Fije la vista hacia las puertas de cristal del edificio._

_Allí estaba Nora, la señora que nos cuidaba pero, ¿estaba con una chica? Oh no, pobre, no sabe todo lo que sufrirá aquí._

_-PHINEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAS! A COMEEER!-escuche gritar_

_-YAAA VOYYYYYYYYY!-conteste, bah, además, ¿que tanto le miro a esa chica? No es que la conozca pero… se me hace familiar._

_-PHINEAAAAAAAAAAAS!_

_Tal vez la vea, y le hable. Y me saque de dudas._

_…_

_Heme aquí._

_El síguente capitulo que viene esta muy bueno. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos hasta el próximo cap._


	5. Chapter 5

**Encuentro**

Mire la ropa que me había dado Nora, la amable enfermera que me atendió cuando estaba perdida, camine unos cuantos metros más y allí estaba: la puerta de mi habitación, o al menos la que me habían asignado.

Abrí la puerta y encontré una habitación con dos camas, una para mi y otra para alguien mas. Me senté en la que seria mi cama y observe a mi alrededor, era algo desordenada y parecía la una sala de hospital. Solo espero no molestar a mi acompañante, quien fuera que fuese.

…...

-¡Pero este es un inmenso malentendido!-grito Ferb a la enfermera que estaba frente a el-¡Mi amiga no esta loca!

-Tenemos pruebas que lo confirman-lo interrumpió Nora- su amiga padece de amnesia, apenas y puede recordar como se llama este lugar, es mas, dudo que pueda recordar como leer o escribir sin ayuda.

Ferb soltó una risotada, luego contesto:

-¡Ella ya esta bajo terapia!

-Y para que continúe-tercio Vanessa-tenemos que llevárnosla

-¿Son sus parientes de sangre?-inquirió Nora-porque si es así podrán llevársela

-No.-contesto Vanessa

-Entonces creo que no podrán levársela.

Y sin más ella se fue.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!-exclamo Ferb, enfadado- ¡Vine por uno y ahora tengo que sacar a los dos!

…...

_-…hablo enserio Jo, no necesito nada- Y le cerré la puerta en las narices._

_Me voltee y vi que una chica estaba en mi cuarto, esa, la que había visto con Nora hace un rato. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules, los cuales parecían mirarme con adoración._

_-Emmm ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-inquirí, estaba harto de chicas._

_-Eres tu-murmuro, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, sus brazos ya rodeaban mi cuello y parecían no querer soltarlo- Eres tu ¡Eres tu! ¡ERES TÚ!_

_-Oye, oye, ¡OYE!-grite, las otras veces parecía no escucharme, y además ya estaba llenando mi cara de besos.- ¿Qué…?-La aparte y volví a preguntarle- ¿Quién eres?_

_-¿Tu no…?-parecía desconcertada-¿no me recuerdas?_

_-No.-respondí - ¿debería?_

_-Creo que si-contesto, mirándome a los ojos- ¿seguro que no me recuerdas?_

_-Segurísimo_

_-Bueno… soy Isabella García Shapiro, Tu… novia._

_¿MI QUE? _

_…_

_Tan tan taaaaaaan_

_Ejjejejjejejejjje, intriga ¿no?_

_Hasta la próxima, los leo luego ;P_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jolene**

_-¿¡Tu que!?-grite confundido._

_-Tu novia, tú y yo somos novios, o al menos eso me dijeron a mí-respondió_

_-Mira-trate de buscar las palabras correctas- No te conozco, no soy tu novio y no se como es que estas aquí ni de donde vienes, es mas, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre._

_-Claro que lo se,-respondió-Tu nombre es Phineas, Phineas Flynn, vivías en Danville, solo que ahora no lo recuerdas porque…_

_-¡Basta!-grite, no necesitaba oír mas-sal de aquí._

_-No puedo_

_-¿¡Y POR QUE NO!?- Grite desesperado._

_-Este es mi cuarto._

_Gruñí, ahora ella se iba a quedar ¡fantástico! Otra persona con la cual convivir. Me metí a la cama e intente dormir, aun bajo su mirada azul. Me tarde alrededor de 15 segundos en darme cuenta de que no tenia sueño y que debía preguntarle algo._

_-Bueno-dije levantándome- ¿Cómo entraste?_

_-Oh, fue fácil-respondió con una sonrisa-me perdí y una enfermera me pregunto cosas y yo le respondí, me dio esta ropa- señalo la bata azul celeste deslavado que traía puesta como la de todos- y me trajo aquí. Estoy segura de que en un rato Ferb vendrá y me sacara de aquí junto contigo._

_Me alarme, ¿a caso ella creía que…?_

_-No vas a poder salir….-murmure-nadie puede sacarnos_

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_-No van a poder sacarnos, ¿ese tal Ferb es tu pariente?_

_-No, es tu hermano-contesto_

_-¿De sangre?- pregunte, cada vez me sentía mas alterado_

_-No, no creo, creo que es más bien tu hermanastro_

_-¡NO!-grite, presa del pánico-¡el no va a poder sacarte! ¡Y a mi menos! ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? Este es el hospital psiquiátrico Ravel, no te sacan de aquí hasta que venga un pariente de sangre a recogerte. ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! Estas atrapada aquí, conmigo._

_Sus facciones se formaron haciendo una cara llena de frustración_

_-Oh no,- susurro-No puede ser-reflexiono un poco, Lugo me mire, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio- bueno al menos estaré contigo y podre decirte todas las cosas que no sabes._

_Y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarme. La aparte, incomodo por la situación me dijo buenas noches y se fue la cama, dejándome algo desorientado._

_…_

Ahora que ya sabia que no iba a salir de ahí en un buen rato tenia que pasar mas tiempo con el, así que me dirigí al comedor con el. Era una sala enorme, y había una enorme mesa en donde estaban comiendo muchas personas. Una de ellas, se levanto y corrió hacia nosotros.

Era alta, pelirroja con ojos verdes y la piel blanca, además si le ponías atención a su rostro en las mejillas parecía tener pecas. Me costo dos segundos entender que ella no se dirjia hacia nosotros se dirigía hacia Phineas, **MI** novio. Aunque el aun no quiera reconocerlo.

Se le abalanzo y puso sus barozos sobre el cuello de Phineas.

-Hola Phin-chillo esta-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Gracias Jo, bien-para mi alivio la voz de Phineas detonaba molestia. Carraspee y Phineas me miro, miro a la chica y añadió- por cierto Jo, ella es Isabella-me señalo- Isabella ella es Jolene, Jolene, Isabella, Isabella, Jolene*

Jolene me miro casi con repugnancia y trato de fingir una sonrisa:

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella tratando de sonar educada. Pero yo no me esforcé en sonar así.

-Yo no diría lo mismo.

-Emmm ¿Por qué no almorzamos?-Intervino Phineas.

-Si-respondí sin quitarle la mirada a Jolene.

Me presentaron a varias personas: Marcus (tenia cierto trastorno que le impedía hablar con claridad) Joseph (Nunca completaba sus frases) Melissa (Hablaba extraño, iniciaba una frase tranquila y la terminaba gritando a todo pulmón) y Alex (padecía de un trastorno bipolar muy fuerte).

De algún modo era imposible soportar a Jolene, solo me tranquilizaba la idea de que Phineas no se intereso nunca en ella.

Hasta ahora

_…_

_Los dejo de nuevo con el tan taaaaaaaaaan_

_*Jolene se pronuncia Joulinn, y lo saque de una canción XD_

_Hasta próximo cap., los leo luego_


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Celos? ¿Qué son celos?**

Me tarde un poco en darme cuenta de que Jolene era bipolar, tal vez eso explicaba varias cosas, y una de ellas explicaba por que cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre esta lo amenazaba de muerte (literalmente).

Me sentía enojada, no quería hablar con nadie. ¿Será que estoy enferma?, me pregunte, Salí a los jardines y me senté en una de las bancas, rea muy tranquilo el estar allí, tanto que un susurro me sobresalto.

-Eres Isabel ¿no?-pregunto Melissa, sus ojos verdes me examinaron de arriba abajo, a su lado estaba Joseph.

-Isabella-le corregí.

-Oh… cierto-miro el lugar y añadió- POR CIERTO, ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

¿Ya les había contado lo especial que era?

-PENSANDO-respondí gritando- ¿Y TU QUE HACES?

-No es necesario gritarme, te entiendo perfectamente- susurro Melissa.

-Mel, sin ofender pero…-comenzó Joseph, creí que iba a continuar, pero siguió mirándome como si nada.

-Oh, cállate-susurro ella- Lamento eso el no ¡HABLA MUY BIEN! ¡VOLVIENDO AL TEMA, PRACECE QUE CONOCES A PHINEAS!-Asentí,- ¿de donde lo conoces?

-Vivíamos en el mismo lugar, pero el ya no lo recuerda-dije con tristeza

-Phineas es un poco…-Joseph no termino.

-Raro-termino Mel- el chico es raro desde que llego AQUI.

-Oh… ya veo-conteste- ¿a ustedes les agrada Jolene?

-Para nada, yo creo que es algo…-Nuevamente Joseph dejo de hablar.

-Molesta-termino Mel, no había visto a par mas extraño que ese-no deja en paz a Phineas DESDE QUE LO VIO, PERO PHINEAS NO LE HACE MUCHO CASO. No debes estar celosa.

-¿Celosa?-pregunte, había oído a la gente hablar de eso-¿Qué es eso?

Melissa y Joseph sonrieron y se alejaron. Ese par daba algo de miedo.

Después de ese extraño encuentro me dirigí a mi cuarto, entre al pasillo cuando vi a Jolene y Phineas besándose. Me dieron ganas de golpear algo, de gritarles y golpearlos hasta que quedaran inconscientes; pero lo único que hice fue llorar y correr hacia mi cuarto.

Una vez allí, llore todo lo que pude, di alaridos tan fuertes que no me percate que Phineas había entrado a la habitación y me estaba llamando.

-¡_¿_QUE QUIERES?!-pregunte entre lagrimas

-Saber por que lloras-respondió.

_Simplemente no podía verla así, me dolía y mucho._

_-¡¿Por qué No vas con tu querida Jolene y le preguntas?!_

_-¿estas celosa?-pregunte con una punzada de dolor._

_-¡NO!-grito y luego paso algo raro._

_No pude contenerme, la abrace como nunca había abrazado a alguien y con cariño le dije:_

_-Eres la única ya lo sabes_

_No se porque lo dije, solo…. Lo recordé._

_…_

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY_

_PHINBELLA POWEEEEEEEEEER!_

_Los leo pronto y gracias por los comentarios._


	8. Chapter 8

**Descubriendo lo que soy**

_Isabella me miro, maravillada y sorprendida. Debo admitir que ella es bonita, bonita en todos los sentidos._

_-No entiendo…-dije ,mirandola a los ojos y perdiéndome en ellos-no… no se por que dije eso, veras… aveces tengo episodios asi y…-no pude continuar, ya me había sonrojado bastante._

_-Lo recordaste-susurro- ¡Lo recordaste!-se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso._

_Aquello me tomo desprevenido, no era de esos besos como los de Jolene, en donde no se sentía nada. Este era… diferente._

_Se separo de mí y sonrió al ver la expresión de mi rostro. A estas alturas mi rostro ya debe estar del color de mi cabello._

_-Ayúdame a recordar-le pedí._

_….._

_-_¿Tengo dos hermanos?

-Yep, un hermanastro y una hermana de sangre…

-Se llaman Gerb y Camila ¿no?

Me reí.

-No,-dije entre risas, el me miro confundido-Se llaman Ferb y Candace

-Oh, vaya… otra pregunta: ¿Cuántos años tengo? Aun no se a ciencia cierta.

-Creo… que 20, no debes tener más que yo

-Me dijiste una vez que yo era un genio ¿eso es verdad?

-Claro, solo que… bueno, ya no recuerdas varias cosas, pero creo que sigues siendo el mismo de antes

-¿Enserio?-Asentí- Como quisiera volver y recordarlos a todos

En ese momento se me prendió el foco. Si, claro que podía volver, y ella lo ayudaría.


	9. Chapter 9

**Una asamblea de locos (literalmente)**

-Seguramente deben preguntarse que hacemos aquí.

-No me puedo imaginar por que-Respondió Jolene, sarcásticamente.

-Ya. ¿Qué hacemos aquí Izzy?-pregunto Alex. Phineas le dirigió una mirada asesina. Le sonreí y Joseph tuvo que sostener a Phineas del brazo para que no se levantara.

-Bien… a decir verdad no se como comenzar con esto-dije con sinceridad- Necesito ayuda, y ustedes me pueden ayudar. Les daré lo que quieran.

Marcus mascullo algo que no pude comprender.

-Marcus dice que ¿CON QUE QUIERES AYUDA?-Confirmo Mel

-Mel, no es necesario que hables…-empezó Joseph

-Tan fuerte-a completo Phineas

-Volvamos al tema, necesito ayuda para salir de aquí.

Y entonces se armo el caos.

Melissa gritaba a los cuatro vientos, Joseph intentaba calmarla, cosa que no podía lograr, Alex decía que estaba dispuesto, Marcus gritaba cosas incomprensibles y Jolene lloraba como loca dando chillidos horribles y llamado la atención.

-Ehhh… ¿Chicos?

Apenas se escuchaba la voz de Phineas.

-¡CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

En ese momento Jolene dejo de llorar y todos se callaron. Phineas se aclaro la garganta y siguió:

-Todos queremos salir de aquí, por varias razones, no importa cuales…

-¿Pero y si nos descubren, que?- pregunto Jolene derramando lagrimas de nuevo.

-Por eso vamos a hacer un plan Jo-respondió Alex, un tanto fastidiado.

-Exactamente,-tercie yo-Pero si queremos hacer un plan, y si de verdad queremos salir de aquí, tendremos que ayudarnos entre todos-mire a Jolene- sin excepción.

-¿Cuándo sugieren empezar?-Susurrurro Melissa, para mi gran alivio.

_Era una locura y ella estaba de acuerdo; pero para nuestra sorpresa Jolene grito:_

_-¡PUES YO NO PIENSO AYUDARLOS!_

_-¿Y tu misma lo dices, eh?-intervino Alex- ¿Qué no hablas todos los días sobre volver con tu familia? Esta es tu gran oportunidad Jo._

_Marcus volvió a mascullar algo._

_-Marcus dice que necesitamos ayuda de fuera-susurro Mel._

_-La tenemos-contesto Isabella- Ferb y Vanessa estarán por aquí._

_-¿Su novia vino a rescatarme?-Pregunte incrédulo._

_-Claro-Isabella me regalo su sonrisa. Esta vez yo se la devolví._

_-¿Cuándo SUGIEREN EMPEZAR?-grito Mel._

_-Esta noche.-dije sin pensar._

_-Esta noche hay que romper las reglas de Ravel-concluyo Isabella._

_…_

_¡Es increíble lo que hiciste Adriana! (Annie de Odair Cresta)_

_Bueeeeeeeeno, aqui ta este cap._

_El siguiente creo que estará muy largo y me tradare un poco en subirlo, asi que no se desseperen._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han seguido desde el inicio, se los agradesco._

_Por cierto, les dejo una pregunta ¿a quien le gustan los fics de Iron Man?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay que romper las reglas de ravel**

-7:30pm, todo tranquilo. Aun no sucede nada, nadie sospecha, todo tranquilo...

-Phineas, llevas dos horas mirando ese reloj y diciendo eso a cada minuto, calmate-le pedi, estar encerrada con el en una habitacion y escuchado lo mismo a cada momento me tenia harta- Todo va a salir bien, no es como si violaramos la ley ¿o si?

-Es casi eso-respondio con ironia- o peor

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Jolene toco la puerta. Era hora, Phineas trago saliva y tomo la mochila donde guardaba sus cosas (las pocas que tenia) lo imite y salimos de cuarto.

En Ravel, las enfermeras vigilaban a sus pacientes "especiales" justo a las 7:30pm, solo para ver si no habia problemad y ver que en realidad estaban en sus camas. A Nora le tocaba este turno, lo cu al hacia mas dificil la huida de alli, pero Jolene sabia muy bien como entratenerlas.

gmmmmkk listosJolene se acer

clistos..,,o y comenzo a llisloriquear enfrente de Nora. Esta puso mala cara y se acerco a Jolen-Jolene-la ll

amo la enfermera-¿Que te paso?

-ESTOY ENOJADA ¿NO VES?-le espeto Jolene, debo admitir que es muy buena mintiendo-LLEGUE TARDE A MI CLASE DE YOGA Y ME CORRIERON

-¿Y porque?

-VERAS! TENGO UN AMIGO EN EL ESTANQUE LLAMADO PATO! TODOS LOS DIAS LE LLEVO UN SANWICH DE MERMELADA! HOY FUI A LA CAFETERIA Y NO HABIA MERMELADA Y LA COCINERA ME DIJO " Y SI LE HACES UN SANWICH DE ATUN?" ¿¡ATUN!? ¿¡ACASO TU SABES QU ES EL ATUN!?

-¿Pez?

-ES PEEEEEZZ! PEZ NADIE PUEDE SER TAN TORPE!

-Espera Jo, ¿pato es un pez?

-...NO PUEDES DARLE DE COMER PEZ A UN PEZ!ES UNA ABOMINACION! PATO COME PEZ! LLEGUE TARDE PORQUE TUVE QUE CONVENCER A LA COCINERA PARA QUE COMPRARA MERMELADA PARA PODER HACERLE A PATO ESE ESTUPIDO SANWICH!

-¿Y yo que quieres qu e haga?

-CONVENCENLOS PARA QUE ME DEJEN ENTRAAAAAR!- Y se echo a llorar mas fuerte.

Salimos de los dormitorios a los jardines, donde nos esperaban Joseph y Melissa, nos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y Joseph pregunto:

-Estan...


End file.
